


My Dear Assistant

by KumiKumi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Foreplay, Fucking in the Office, M/M, Office, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Ren, assistant takumi, boss ren, ok maybe not that big of a plot, shy takumi, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiKumi/pseuds/KumiKumi
Summary: Takumi finally got the job at his dream company. He even gets handpicked by THE Kawashiri Ren to be his personal assistant. After Ren subtly confesses.. everything ends in a very different way.. which both don't complain about.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Dear Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> There is very explicit mentions of sexual acts, so read with caution :P

It has already been two months since Takumi got the job at his dream company called JO1 CO.

It was a friendly company, that valued especially the teamwork, so they all didn't use any honorifics, which Takumi first had to get used to.

At first Takumi was just a regular worker there, he had his airhead moments which always caused everyone around him to laugh or call him cute, especially their boss took a liking to him.

After just 2 weeks Kawashiri Ren the big boss (How everyone calls him) handpicked Takumi to be his personal assistant.

The only person suprised at the news was Takumi himself. He never expected to get picked by THE Kawashiri Ren.. the highest person at the company and someone he found extremly attractive.. maybe even having a crush on him.

Ren has always swooned over Takumi to every worker, how he found Takumi so handsome, and how cute he was in whatever he does or says. He couldn't even be mad at him for spilling coffee over his paper work or sleeping in late. So everyone knew the day would come in which he announces Takumi to be his assistant. 

After being together everyday for quiet awhile almost the whole day long their feelings for each other grew and grew.

And with that the desire to be even closer, from holding hands to kissing and even more things got bigger too.

Ren finally decided making a step and to try confessing his feelings, though it ended in a very different way..

Which both didn't complain about at all. 

\---

"Good work everyone! You did great today" Ren walks into the big office and high fives everyone.

Takumi walks besides him, carrying the paper work also giving his fellow co-workers high fives.

It was friday, the last work day of the week, everyone could go home but Ren. Since he was the big boss he often stayed longer finishing everything up. With him was Takumi too most of the time, though he always tries to shoo away the younger one.

"Takumi kun, you don't have to stay longer too.. you can go home" Ren says with a gentle voice.

"B-But I want to help you! I want to be a good assistant for you.." 

"Hm? But I already see you as a good one"

"Really?" Takumi looks up at Ren with doey eyes.

"I tell you everyday how good you are.. not only in taking care of paper work.. also in making my heart race"

Takumi stays silent for a second, thinking about the last line his boss blurted out.

"Making his heart race? Did I hear that right?"

Ren takes Takumi out of his thoughts by kabedoning him against his office wall.

Takumi is startled and starts to blush looking down.

Ren leans in and whispers something in Takumis ear.

"You make my heart race Kawanishi Takumi"

"Y-You mine too" Takumi says under his breath.

Rens heart starts to get faster at the words of his beloved assistant.

They lock eyes and the heavy atmosphere in the room takes over, making their lips become one.

Even though Ren still has lots of work to do, he chooses making out with Takumi over it.

Takumis grabs onto Rens suit as their make out session gets more intense.. Ren slips his right hand under Takumis shirt, while holding onto the younger ones tie with his other one.

Ren moves away from Takumis sweet tasting lips starting to kiss, lick and suck on his neck.

Takumi lets out a small moan as he thightens the grip on Rens suit.

"Am I doing good hm?" Ren asks breathing into his neck.

Takumi can only nod as he has helplessly fallen into Rens spell, getting more aroused with time passing.

His knees get weak and he can't help but moan everytime Ren grabs onto his waist roaming around everywhere from his bottom to chest while eating up his neck and lips.

"Are you that needy Takumi kun?" Ren asks with a smirk.

He stops making Takumi go crazy and steps back a little.

Ren already sees the boner that Takumi has, as he stands there being bright red.

He grabs the tie of the younger one and swirls it around his finger.

"We both worked hard today didn't we? I still have some work left.."

"I think I need a stress relieve first though, you too Takkun?" Ren raises his eyebrow.

Takumi finally looks up at Ren and quietly lets out a "M-Me too"

"Mhm thats what I wanted to hear"

"I'll treat you nicely today, since my Takumi has worked so hard"

"I will too Ren kun!!.. treat you uhm nicely.." Takumi slightly raises his voice.

Ren smiles and steps closer to him while taking of his suit jacket and completely unbottoning his shirt.

Takumi gets closer too and they start to kiss again with tongue invloved.

Rens hand slowly wanders from Takumis waist to his boner, lightly massaging it.

Takumis breathing starts to speed up at the touch of Ren.

Without thinking much longer the younger one also grabs Rens length lightly rubbing it.

"T-Takumi kuhhnn" The older one moans.

"Ren kun.. I want more"

"Mhh let's move over to my desk" 

Takumis legs cling around Rens body as the older one carries him to his office desk.

Ren carefully puts down the younger one, unzipping Takumis pants and ripping his shirt open.

"R-Ren kun.."

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new shirt" Ren smiles mischievously.

Takumi laughs at his boss's words and just lets it happen.

Ren moves down from the younger ones neck to his stomach, making him wince and get goosebumps all over his body.

He helps Takumi take of his pants and underwear, getting a full view of his length which is already leaking precum due to Rens good caressing.

The younger one lays down on the large desk, his heart starting to race from excitement.

Ren carefully grabs his knees and makes him spread his legs open, looking at his assistant with hungry eyes.

Takumi hides his blushed face behind his hands, making Ren chuckle.

"Don't be shy Takkun, ill make you feel good alright?"

With that said Ren leans in and his tongue explores every part of Takumis length.

Rens tongue slips over his slit making Takumi groan out loud..

He takes a last look at his needy baby and then fully takes his length into his mouth.

Takumis legs start to shiver and the sudden heat and wetness surrounding his member.

He scratches his nails on the desk due to the intense pleasure his boss gives him.

"P-Please don't stop" Takumi moans out.

Rens response to the demand is sucking even harder on the younger one, wanting to drive him crazy.

Takumis breathing intenses as he gets closer and closer to cumming.

"R-Ren kun im c-coming" He whines.

He starts sucking more, his hands circling around Takumis inner thighs as he closes his eyes ready to feel Takumis warm liquid.

"R-Ren!" Takumi calls out loud as he lets out everything.

Ren swallows every drop and cleans up Takumis length with his tongue.

Takumi lays on the desk breathing heavily, completely letting himself loosen up.

Ren leans away and licks his lips.

"Did my Takumi like that hm?"

"I-I did" He says a little embarassed.

"Time for my reward then right?"

Takumi sits up with his legs still being weak.

He plops down from the desk and turns his back to Ren.

The younger one bends forward as Ren roughly grabs onto his hips with his veiny hands.

"Do whatever you want with me Ren kun, im all yours" 

Ren smiles and swipes his tongue on Takumis hole.

"A-Ahhh"

"Seems like my baby is still sensitive.."

"Will you be okay?"

"O-Of course! I want to pleasure you too.."

"Ill be very careful, tell me if it hurts okay?"

Takumi nods and gets ready for Ren to thrust into him.

The older one rubs his length up and down on Takumi hole until he gets wet, making it easier to slip inside Takumi.

"Im going in now Takkun"

With that said he slides inside Takumis tight hole and starts to thrust gently.

Both start to moan in pleasure, Ren starting to lightly scratch the back of Takumi.

Ren never felt this pleased before, every thrust he could feel the younger ones warmth surrounding his length.

And seeing Takumi being so whiny, calling out his name only made Ren more crazy for the younger one.

Rens thrusts get faster as he can already feel his tension rising up.

"M-Mhm T-Takumi kun, ill get faster okay?" He breaths out.

"Just go as fast as you want Ren kun, use me all you want"

Ren speeds up his pace and his thrusts get deeper.

"A-Ah Ren kun, it feels g-good"

"Mhm im glad I can please you Takkun"

Ren starts to moan more as he gets closer to cum.

"T-Takumi kuhhnn..Im coming.."

"Fill me up Ren k-kuhhnnn"

Takumi closes his eyes and feels Rens warm cum being released inside of him, while hearing his name loudly being moand out.

Ren stays inside Takumi for a second, catching his breath.

"A-Ah fuck, this was too good" He pulls out and watches the white liquid running down Takumis shaky legs.

Takumi turns around with a blushed face and looks at Ren with deer eyes.

"Was it good Ren kun?"

"Of course.. if I could I would eat you up all over again right now"

Takumi smiles and pushes his sweaty bangs back.

"Im not sure if im able to do my work properly now.. you are the main focus in my mind right now"

The younger one smirks and straightens his messy tie.

"Well no one said you have to do the work without someone helping out"

Ren laughs and raises his eyebrow.

"Helping out huh?"

"I have yet to taste you Ren kun.."

"I guess work will take longer today then"

"Thats okay, renren ;)"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> I'll leave further imaginations to what happend next to you :P


End file.
